Every Beanie Has A Meaning
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: They all had a story to tell. Every beanie he owned had a special meaning to him.


**This might be the dumbest idea I have ever gotten… I don't even know where it came from. One minute I'm in Biology class, thinking about some random thought that came to my mind about Kendall's birthday story. And then… BAM! Another weird (much weirder than the first) story idea pops in my head literally out of nowhere. And walla! This story is born!**

**You guys should be glad I didn't write the first story idea, because Kendall was going to die in it… Uhh… Enjoy?**

**WAAAAAIT! A Happy Burfday to… Wait for it… WAIT FOR IT… WAAAIIIT FOOOR IIIT!... KENDALL! KENDIZZLE! KENDAHLIA! K-DOG! KENNY, THE RAINBOW-LOVING, SPIDERMAN-OBSESSED GOOFBALL OF BIG TIME RUSH! :D Lol. Well that was lame… Sorry about that.**

**Now you may enjoy the story!**

* * *

There was the gray one, red one, purple one, beige one, blue one, red and black one, and even a pink one. They all had a history to tell. Each of them had a meaning and memory. He didn't keep them just because he was obsessed with them. No, they meant something to him; all of them in their own way.

* * *

The gray one had been given to him by his father, a few days before he had passed away. He didn't remember much about that day, except that it was freezing outside, and even with three layers of shirts, a sweater, a jacket, and a scarf on, he could still feel the winter bitterness biting at his cold skin.

He and his father had gone out to buy his baby sister a birthday gift since her birthday was the next day, and had been caught by the coldness. He remembered being really excited because his little sister was just about to turn two years old, and his mommy and daddy had let him choose what he wanted to buy her.

After a lot of searching and roaming the cold streets of Shakopee, Minnesota, the little blond boy had finally set his eyes on a small stuffed puppy with pink ears and baby soft white fur that was being sold at a store near his home. He had practically dragged his father into the store, all the while giggling and jumping up and down with happiness.

After buying the pink and white puppy and heading out of the store, the 8-year-old had been taking aback by the strong winds blowing outside. Noticing that the boy was shaking, Mr. Knight had rushed back into the store and bought the gray beanie, right before going back outside and placing it on top of little Kendall Knight's head.

That gray beanie had been his very first beanie. He always got sad when he wore or saw that beanie, but somehow it also brought happy memories to roam around in his head. It helped him remember his father and all the joyful times they had shared together.

* * *

The purple one had been given to him on his ninth birthday by his best friend, Carlos. That birthday had been extremely hard on him because that had been the first year to celebrate without his father by his side. After Mr. Knight had passed away in a car accident, the little blond boy had begun to hide himself from the rest of the world. He let no one come near him or try to comfort him.

It wasn't until his ninth birthday that he was forced to free all of his tears as his oldest best friend held him in his arms. As the boy cried over the loss of his father, he was handed the purple beanie, which had a little, fluffy ball on the tippiddy-top. He still remembered the very words Carlos had whispered in his ear as he was handed the beanie.

"I know it's not a teddy bear or anything of the sort. But I hope it helps you just the same. You're not alone, Kenny, and never will be," his best friend had whispered silently.

Kendall had taken the beanie and hugged it to his chest, cuddling the little, fluffy ball, and nuzzling his nose against the beanie's soft fabric. It might have not been a teddy bear, but it still made him crack a smile. A small smile, but nonetheless a smile.

"Thank you," he had whispered back in response. He then curled up against Carlos' side and let his head lean against the older boy's shoulder. Carlos had said nothing after that; only providing comfort and company for the one boy that needed it the most.

Every time Kendall wore that purple, slightly torn beanie, he was reminded of that day. And even though it sometimes brought tears to his eyes, he still loved it because it reminded him of Carlos; his older brother and light to the darkest of his days.

* * *

When he was twelve, Kendall had been involved in a serious car accident along with his three best friends, little sister, and his mother. While his family and his friends had left the accident with only scrapes and bruises, he had been severely injured due to the fact that the car that had crashed against Kendall's side, sending the youngest boy into a coma.

While in the hospital, Kendall had received many different gifts, but his favorite had to have been the red beanie James had given him as a get-well present. The beanie even had the phrase, "Get Well Soon, Kenny!" stitched on it in white letters.

Even though there was no longer a reason to use it since he had miraculously recovered from the many injuries, Kendall still wore the beanie with pride. He loved it. It reminded him of James; the one boy who made him feel safe when he was sick, hurt, or emotionally drained. It reminded him of those strong arms that wrapped around him with nothing more than brotherly love and protectiveness. The arms that made his fear fade away.

That was what the beanie reminded him of.

* * *

Beige was the color of the beanie his mother had bought him when he was sick with pneumonia at the age of fourteen. Due to the bed-ridden illness, Kendall had been forced to stay home and not be able to go to school. Even though he had begged his mother to let him go, she had refused. The only true reason to why he wanted to go to school was that he wanted to see his best friends; James, Carlos, and Logan. The boys were inseparable, and a day without seeing one another made them feel alone and like something important was missing.

"Mama, can't I go to school? I want to see the guys." He looked at his mother with big, round, emerald eyes through his eyelashes and pushed out his bottom lip. The stern look he received from the older woman only caused him to sink back into his pillow. "I guess not…"

Seeing the disappointed look on his son's face, Mrs. Knight had brushed back his bangs caringly, landing a hand against his burning skin. "Sorry sweetie, but you're too sick. Maybe tomorrow if you're feeling well enough.

_If? Did she really say 'if'?_ he thought to himself. Yep, everything would turn chaotic if he didn't see his friends soon.

"Well, can they come over after school at least?" he asked hopefully.

His mother bent downward and kissed his forehead. "Sure, Kendall," she whispered, which almost sent the boy into a cheering mess. "Now, I'm going to head down to the store down the block and get you some things. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a few minutes?"

With a small smile, the boy nodded his head. "Yeah, mom."

With that said, Mrs. Knight ran out of the room with her purse in hand. Kendall laid back against his mattress and closed his eyes, letting the darkness consume him as thoughts of his best friends clouded his foggy mind.

When he awoke it was because of the feeling of his mother's fingers running through his hair. He looked up at her with glassy, feverish eyes and let out a small whimper of discomfort. Frowning, the mother of two handed Kendall a paper bag she had brought from the store and urged him to open it.

"What's in the bag?" Kendall asked as he took a hold of the paper bag and stuck a hand through the opening, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Take a look and see," Mrs. Knight told him with a smile.

The smaller boy just nodded and pulled out the first thing his hand found. He frowned at the bottle in his hand. "A Nyquip bottle? Seriously, mom?"

"There's more."

Curious, Kendall slipped his hand into the bag once more, emerging with a small, brown teddy bear with big brown eyes. "A teddy bear?" he squealed in delight. He might have been a 14-year-old boy, but he sure wasn't afraid to show the childish side of him. "Thanks, Mama!"

Mrs. Knight chuckled at the boy sitting beside her on the bed. "You're welcome, sweetie. Oh, and there's one more thing."

Giving his mom a knowing smirk, he pulled out the last thing that was in the bag, which happened to be a beige colored beanie made of soft wool. It even had ear muffs to keep his ears warm. Smiling, he placed it on the top of his blond head and pulled at the ear muffs, looking up at his mom with big, round eyes. "I love it, mom," he whispered. "But why a beanie?"

"Well, you have three already. I thought that maybe it would help make your collection a little bigger."

"Collection?" He turned to face the beanies he had resting near his feet. "Yeah, my collection." He smiled. "I have a collection of beanies now."

"Now, now, I wouldn't say it's complete quite yet."

* * *

He was fifteen years old when he received the pink beanie. It was Christmas Eve and he and Katie were looking through the gifts that lay under the enormous trunk of the fluffy, decorated Christmas tree in the Knights' living room. Kendall was about to open his first present when Katie let out a little yelp.

"Kenny, I'm so, so sorry!" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her older brother and hugged him tight. Confused, Kendall wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her there as she wept into his shoulder.

"Katie? What's wrong, baby sis?" he asked, pulling her back to dry the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I… I didn't b-buy you a Christmas present," she whispered silently. Kendall pulled her close once more, letting her snuggle up against him.

"It's okay, Katie. Having you here with me on Christmas is enough. I don't need anything else," he said genuinely. The little girl smiled as she separated from him and took a hold of the pink beanie on her head, which was a little too big on her. She tugged it over Kendall's golden hair and giggled.

"That's my present to you from me!" she said with a squeal. "Now, whenever you wear it, you'll remember me."

Kendall smiled. "I don't need it to remember you, Katie. You're always in my mind." In one swift motion, he scooped up the little girl into his arms and proceeded to carry her towards the kitchen. "Now, do you want marshmallows in your hot chocolate?"

* * *

The one with red and black stripes and the blue one had been given to him by Gustavo and Kelly just days after flying with them to Hollywood along with his three best friends, mom, and Katie. They had all been given some sort of gift; James a package full of Bara Cuda hair care products, Carlos a jumping stick, Logan a new laptop, and Kendall his two beanies. It might have been less than the others, but that was because he had refused the expensive guitar they had first gotten him, knowing it had cost a lot of money. He was never one to want expensive things.

He liked the red and black beanie more than the blue one for the reason that it reminded him a lot of the Big Time Rush logo. Whenever he wore it, he was reminded of what he was doing; living the life big time along with his three best friends. What more could he want? Plus, it reminded him that Gustavo had given it to him, and that the man, somewhere deep inside his heart, had a liking towards him. Because after all, Gustavo Rocque indeed had a heart. Maybe it didn't show, but it was definitely there.

And the blue one reminded him of Kelly; Gustavo's sweet and caring assistant. Unlike Gustavo, she did show the care and concern she had for the four boys. She was nothing like Gustavo, and that was one of the things Kendall liked about her; aside from the fact that she was always the one to lure Gustavo into the schemes he made up with the guys. She was always there to help them with anything; that's why he liked her.

* * *

Now, as he sits on the soft grass near the lake he knows so well, he feels a cold breeze brush past him. Shivering, he wraps his arms around his slender frame and hugs his jacket closer to him. A rock sitting near the edge of the water catches his attention, and he takes it in his hand. His fingers graze over its surface as he scrunches his eyes in concentration, trying to make out the strange patters on the little rock.

Soft footsteps can be heard behind him, and he doesn't have to look back to know who it is. It has to be Logan. After all, he is the only one that knows about this special place just a bit away from the buzzing of city traffic and people.

He stays quiet and doesn't say a word. The footsteps grow closer as the seconds pass by. Soon, he feels the presence of his best friend standing beside him. Something is tugged over his head all of a sudden; as his hands move up to take it off, they wrap around something soft and fluffy. He chuckles, knowing very well what it is.

"A beanie?" He smiles and looks down at it. It's a simple lime green beanie. He turns it around and giggles as he notices that the beanie has two large, brown eyes and a goofy smile. "What up with the smiley face?" he asks with a smile on his face. Logan sits beside him and shrugs.

"I was walking over here and I saw this store that was selling beanies for Christmas. I found that one and I thought you'd like it." The brunette looks up at him with a smile. "Do you like it?"

Still smiling, Kendall places it back on his head. "I love it. It's pretty cute." He smirks. "And now I have a new beanie for my collection… Thanks, Logie." His arms wrap around Logan, and Logan's arms soon follow; wrapping around him as well. The blond leans into the touch and lets his eyes drift shut.

"You're welcome, Kenny," Logan whispers as he lets his head fall on top of Kendall's head. He pulls the younger boy closer so that he is more comfortable in his lap. "I love you, buddy."

Kendall smiles. "I love you, too." And he really does mean it. He loves Logan, as well as he loves James, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kelly and Gustavo; as well as his father. They might not all be related by blood, but they are bonded by something stronger. Something much stronger.

Love.

* * *

***cough* CHEESY! *cough***

**What did you guys think about it? Let me know! Oh, and that little scene with the lake at the end might have seemed familiar to some of you because I mentioned that Kendall and Logan's secret place was near a lake in my one-shot "You'll Never Know".**

**Happy Day of the Dead! That reminds me… I need to update ONE last thing! :D Oh, and I recommend that you guys check the author's note on the next thing I'm about to put up, because I'm gonna be revealing some news!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
